Now, I know what love is
by Lilyssy
Summary: Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était l'amour... Maintenant elle est partie et prend conscience... / One-shot / Kyle/Jessi /


Now, I know what love is

Auteur : Lilybella

Fanfiction : Complete – Rated K – Juin 2009

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Kyle/Jessi

Saison : à la fin de la saison 2

Spoiler : 2X23

Résumé : Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'amour était. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parte, qu'elle ne le quitte…. Et là, elle a compris.

Disclaimer : Kyle XY (univers, personnages etc) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en totalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ça soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Notes : Il s'agit d'un petit one shot, rien de très glorieux. J'ai eu l'idée alors que je me revisionnait la saison 2, en arrivant au dernier épisode. Il s'agit des pensées de Jessi lorsqu'elle part avec Sarah.

Je l'ai écrite en écoutant la chanson 'You've found me' de The Fray, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps elle représente bien l'ambiance.

Dédicace à : Lily (je sais ce que tu en penses…) Morgane (spéciale dédicace pour toi qui me comprends…).

OOOOOOOOOO

Je voyais Seattle s'éloigner et j'avais la gorge serrée. Une sensation étrange, un nœud dans la gorge ou dans l'estomac. Comme si quelque chose était bloqué au fond de moi sans vouloir sortir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant et s'était étrange. Je savais que c'était la perspective de l'éloignement, quitter cette ville qui était la seule que j'avais connu.

Lorsque j'avais appris la vérité sur mes origines, ce que j'étais réellement, j'avais voulu quitté Seattle. J'avais voulu partir pour laisser tout ça derrière moi et je l'avais d'ailleurs fait avant que Kyle ne me retrouve et que nous partions à la recherche de notre passé. Puis, nous étions revenus et je n'étais pas repartie.

J'avais fini par m'intégrer à ce groupe d'amis très soudés. D'abord en gagnant la confiance de Kyle… Puis ça c'était fini avec le – presque – pardon de Lorie. Et alors qu'enfin je me sentais chez moi, je devais repartir.

Bien sûr j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouver Sarah, ma mère. Nous allions pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, elle allait pouvoir m'offrir une vie. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être totalement heureuse, comme si une part de moi restait indeignablement reliée à Seattle.

Je fermai un instant les yeux alors que la ville s'éloignait toujours. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment des images apparurent derrière mes paupières clauses. Je me revoyais, face à Kyle, lui disant au revoir. La pression autour de mon cœur s'emplifia.

C'était cette séparation qui avait été la plus difficile et je savais pertinemment pourquoi. J'avais lutté de nombreuses semaines contre ses sentiments naissant et plusieurs choses m'y avaient forcé. Premièrement, je croyais que ce que je ressentais était un vestige du conditionnement dont j'avais été l'objet pour les bons vouloirs de madacorp. Deuxièmement Kyle était avec Amanda. C'était une raison qui se suffisait à elle-même. Son cœur appartenait à une autre et je ne me sentais pas la force de me battre car je savais une chose. Cette chose se avait été dure à accepter mais… Kyle aimait Amanda et cela pas même la plus forte volonté du monde n'aurait pu le briser.

Seulement, les sentiments n'étaient pas une chose que l'on pouvait contrôler. Au fil des semaines où nous avions appris à nous connaître, à saisir l'empleur du lien qui nous unissait… Durant tout ce temps où nous avions appris à nous faire confiance, ces sentiments étaient nés et je n'avais pu les nier plus longtemps.

Je m'en étais acommodée, me disant que tant que je pouvais l'avoir comme ami cela suffisait. Que ces sentiments n'étaient qu'une passade et que bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant, ou presque. Mais les sentiments ne s'étaient pas tarris et à présent que je l'avais quitté je me rendais compte du vide que cette séparation laissait dans ma vie.

Kyle et moi étions semblables, si semblables qu'on aurait pu nous considérer comme des jumeaux. C'était vrai, notre relation était fusionnelle, intensité inhérante à la particularité que nous possédions tous les deux. Mais je ne l'avais jamais perçu comme tel. Je voyais plus Kyle comme… mon âme sœur, une personne me ressemblant bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre. C'était peut-être romancé ou grotesque, mais c'était ainsi que je le ressentais.

Ce fut alors que je compris une chose, ces sentiments sur lesquels je n'avais jamais mis de mots : j'aimais Kyle. J'aimais Kyle et il avait fallu que je ne le quitte pour m'en rendre compte. On ne perçoit souvent l'importance des choses une fois qu'elles nous sont enlevées. Je savais à présent ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais j'avais aussi identifier ce nœud dans ma gorge et ce qui restait coincé dans ma poitrine.

Les sanglots.

J'avais envie de pleurer après avoir constaté que l'amour venait de me passer sous le nez. Que j'avais découvert ce sentiment dont j'avais tant entendu parler mais que je ne pouvais être avec la personne qui me l'inspirait.

J'avais envie de pleurer pourtant aucune larme ne franchit mes yeux. Peut-être parce que Sarah se trouvait à côté de moi, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'une partie de moi, aussi infime soit-elle, regrettait déjà d'être partie de Seattle.

Une seule question vint à mon esprit dans un tel moment. Et maintenant ?

Devais-je faire demi-tour ? Retourner là-bas ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Kyle était toujours avec Amanda et comptait le rester. Si je retournais là-bas, les choses ne changeraient pas. Je n'aurais que deux solutions : faire comme si de rien était et l'avoir comme simple ami , le laisser vivre cet amour alors que le mien ne cesserait de me tenir le cœur en otage. Ou tout lui révéler et risquer de perdre son amitié.

Aucune de ces solutions ne me semblait acceptable et je m'aperçus que partir était finalement la meilleur solution. En recommençant cette nouvelle vie, je pourrais oublier… Ou du moins essayer.

Je posai ma tête contre la vitre, poussant un imperceptible soupir. Je me demandai si j'aurais un jour le droit d'être comblée. J'avais l'impression que cela n'était jamais assez, je voulais toujours plus. Je ne parvenais pas à me contenter de ce que j'avais. J'avais retrouvé ma mère et nous allions recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ca devait être la seule chose importante.

Si ça ne l'était pas, j'allais faire tout comme. J'allais m'appliquer à garder une attitude enjouée – du moins autant que j'en était capable – et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Avec le temps, je parviendrai à m'en persuader.

Un dernier regard vers Seattle qui était loin désormais. Une dernière pensée pour celui que j'avais laissé là-bas. Un dernier souvenir des mois que nous venions de passer ensemble… De ces mois durant lesquels j'avais appris ce qu'était aimer.

Fin


End file.
